elephantmudfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Description Rogues are all about avarice and, through the use of stealth & subtlety, it is their aim to become as rich as they possibly can. Adept at sleight of hand, they are masters of acquiring others wealth through picking pockets, lifting bags, or even a crude snatch & run. Whilst they are able combatants when pressed (having a good knowledge of the body's weak spots) they should seek to avoid direct combat, fleeing rather than standing & fighting if caught with their hand in another's pocket... The Rogue Guild is a strong family for those who have grown up with none. They also has an iron hand in the form of Assassins & Bandits, who may be called upon to keep the house in order, or rarely to perform a sanctioned assassination. Above all a Rogue should be unnoticed, those who attract too much attention from the Town Council should expect a severe reprimand from their peers. Note: Rogues cannot perform some Tricks if they are more Positively Aligned than the Trick states in it's description Permitted Armour: Leather & Cloth. Wizard in Charge: 'Dval '''Deputy Wizard: '?? '''Stats Skills Guild Hall Location: Near Radagast's Exclusive Casino in Outland. (See Maps). Directions to Drakenwood Square: 2u, 2w, climb chute, jump bar, 2s, 3w, 3nw, 19w, n, []. Directions from Drakenwood Square: [], s, 19e, 3se, 3e, 2n, jump bar, enter chute, 2e, 2d. Guild Features * Venril, a grumpy vendor. * Chonjara, master poisoner & alchemist. * The Blackboard, for keeping track of Rogue activities. * A list of knives & daggers for those new to them. * Some public-spirited chaps who guard the entrance... * A host of secret exits & hidden tunnels...allegedly... Spies Spies are those nefarious allies of the Rogue Guild, hired through contacts such as Kasik to perform tasks for their employers. Ranging from cheaply bought informants to incredibly expensive Assassins, Spies are only as useful as the employer is smart. See "rghelp spes" & "rghelp spies-summary" for detailed information. The kinds of Spies you can utilise are listed below from the most feeble to the most deadly! You can hire a number of spies, but are limited by how good they are & your Level. Spies are hired by the hour (mud time). If you want your spy to hang about longer than you originally paid for, you can 'pay to '. * Urchins: Wretched informants & pests * Beggars: Urchins who survived, much better at spying & stealing than their younger brethren. * Highwaymen: Professional thieves, capable of stealing specific items, or slipping them away, unnoticed... * Thugs: * Master Highwaymen: Effective bodyguards & combatants. * Bashers: * Cutpurses: * Brigands: * Assassins: Deadly murderers for hire, capable of solo missions. * Legendary individuals including the fearsome Sinan. Rogue Tricks Specialisation At Level 16 Rogues may choose a Specialisation, a focus for their activities, & intensive training allows them to excel in their chosen field. While some improvements are obvious (such as the improved strength of a Bandit from the rigorous training) others require an investment of Experience such as improved skill maximums.. Leaving a Specialisation is possible, but you will NEVER be able to rejoin that it, you will lose up to 33% of your current experience & all abilities & bonuses. If you foolishly leave all of the available specialisations you will forfeit the right to any of the bonuses & will be branded an 'Outcast'. With that in mind, here are the available specialisation options... Assassins The masters of silent killing. Not only are they expert at driving their knives into vital body parts of their enemies they can also manufacture poisons to kill or debilitate their foes in more subtle ways. Training constantly to be unseen allows experienced assassins to wander the realms almost completely invisible, leaving no trace. Perfect for getting into those heavily defended castles to remove an irritating target. Assassins gain the below benefits... Bandits From the brutish thuggery of ogres like Thud to the swashbuckling, stylish swordplay of a gentleman-Rogue the bandit is the expert on dirty fighting. Although they would never admit to being so, the bandits are as close as a Rogue ever gets to being a fighter. Bandits train very heavily to improve their physique, are generally stronger & can take more punishment than other Rogues. Bandits gain the bonuses listed below... Cutpurses Experts in stealing. Disguising themselves as simple beggars they can remain in town unnoticed, looting coin after coin from the passers by. They have also mastered the art of stealing from the shadows. At high levels of stealth a cutpurse can steal from their victims & return to hiding, so long as they remain undetected. As well as their stealing skills they are experts in bargaining, being able to talk almost as much money from their victims as they filch. Cutpurses train heavily & as a result they learn to turn a phrase better, making them seem more charming & the constant stealing makes their fingers much more nimble. Cutpurses get the advantages listed below... __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__